


Trapped

by Patricia_Sage



Series: Parabatai [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Fight Scene, Hurt, Owl Jace, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Possessed Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: The Owl's perspective of the parabatai fight scene in S03E10: Erchomai.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introspective focus on the Owl/Jace through the parabatai fight scene from the mid-season finale (S03E10: Erchomai), so don't read this if you want to avoid spoilers.

The Parabatai is a pest.

Once they had been rescued from that ridiculous Clave entrapment, the Owl had noticed something different about Jace’s misery. There was a glimmer inside that hadn’t shone for a long time - hope. Those meddling siblings of his convinced Jace that they were going to free him.

How delusional.

It is best for the Queen that Jace becomes compliant. Enough of this pitiful rebellion. Standing in front of the Parabatai in the dark alley – knowing full well that this is a distraction and not minding in the least – the Owl resolves to smother every last bit of hope that Jace Lightwood has left in his miserable soul.

The Shadowhunter raises his bow, face set and hands steady. He seems ready to kill, but the creature can feel his anguish through the distorted parabatai bond. Jace is attempting to negotiate with the Owl. _Please don’t hurt him. Please, please, I’ll do anything -_

“Careful. He’s still in here,” the Owl reminds.

“He’s prepared to die for it. I won’t hesitate to fulfil that wish.” An arrow flies toward the creature’s face but is easily halted. The Parabatai won’t win this fight. Jace knows this.

 _Just do it now!_ Jace is shouting. He wants a painless death for his brother. He doesn’t want to feel bones shatter; he doesn’t want to see the light leave his eyes.

“I could kill you with my magic right now.” _Do it!_ “But I’d rather make Jace watch as I tear you apart with his hands.” _No!_

The parabatai is fast but the Owl is faster. It can feel Jace straining against his bonds, but he has no control over his body anymore. There will be no escape for either of them.

The Shadowhunter ducks and rolls as if this is a dance. Unfortunately for him, the Owl knows the steps. It shares Jace’s memories, and it knows the boy’s fighting style, can predict his every move. All that training those two shared… They weren’t building strength, they were sharing weakness.

Two arrows appear in the Parabatai’s hands. This hand-to-hand style is unfamiliar to Jace and therefore unfamiliar to the Owl – he must have learned it recently. The Owl is begrudgingly impressed by how many times the Shadowhunter succeeds in piercing flesh. He is swift and strong, quick on his feet. This is the most resistance the Owl has faced in a fight in a long time. It's almost refreshing. 

Except the boy's facade is wearing thin. It's as if his body hasn't caught up to the decision of his mind; although he claims he's ready to kill his brother, all of his attacks have the intention to maim only. His heart will be the death of him.

With the Owl grasping his brother firmly by the throat, Jace – typically pitiful – begins to cry. _Please stop! Please don’t hurt him!_

In response, the Owl breaks the Parabatai’s wrist.

The sharp shout of pain echoes in the alleyway, but the Owl barely hears it over Jace’s screaming. He’s beating against the walls of their demonic bond harder than he ever has before.

“Your boy is crying, you know.”

The Owl selects an arrow from the ground instead of a seraph blade. How poetic to be killed by your weapon of choice.

“He’s begging me – begging me not to do this.”

The Girlfriend simulations never made Jace cry like this. It must be because he knows this is real.

The Parabatai is choking on his own breath – probably from the ribs that were shattered. Surprisingly, he has enough strength left to prolong the arrow from reaching his chest. The Shadowhunter looks up and the Owl is infuriated by the kindness in his dark eyes. It wants to gouge them out.

“Jace, I know you’re in there.”

_Alec, I’m sorry – I’m so sorry –_

The Parabatai can’t hear Jace, but he seems to reply. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” He continues to make reassurances as the arrow slowly pierces his flesh. “It wasn’t you. I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.”

The Owl is irritated. Jace was supposed to see betrayal in his brother’s eyes. It attempts to at least instil a bit of fear. “They say the worst pain a Shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his parabatai.” The Owl holds the boy as close as possible, wanting Jace to feel every tremble, see every drop of blood, and hear every strained gasp. _Please, stop! Please! Alec!_ “It’s time for Jace to finally feel it.”

Just as the Parabatai’s eyes are finally clouding over in pain, there’s a shout from the end of the alley. The stupid warlock is back.

Ignoring Jace’s cries for his brother, the Owl stands to face his new adversary –

\- and is struck in the chest with a bolt of magic so unfamiliar and strong that it sends the creature catapulting into the wall.

The Owl feels as if it’s being ripped apart. Jace is desperately clawing his way out of his bonds and taking back control. The creature hears the shout of its Queen. And then…

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> As if this episode didn't have enough angst, I just had to go and add some more.  
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
